


The Internship's Over

by gateship



Series: Avengers Assemble [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Culver University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of December 19, Darcy Lewis's internship through Culver University with Dr. Jane Foster ended. Yet on December 22 Darcy was STILL in the middle of New Mexico's desert and shows no signs of leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internship's Over

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that Darcy Lewis is the only reason Jane Foster eats anything remotely healthy for her. And the only reason she does laundry. 
> 
> Also Culver University is totally where all the weird people go in the Marvel Universe...According to the MCU Wikia, Jane's a former student, Darcy's a current student, and Erik's a retired professor. In the AA verse Jane's a Professor there.

“You do know that your internship’s been over for three days right?” Jane said. She’d been up since the early hours of the morning working on a way to create an Einstein-Rosen bridge from their side of the Bifrost. Darcy had just walked into the former car dealership and headed straight for the kitchen

“Yup. Submitted all my finals electronically and everything,” Darcy said as she slathered butter and then cream cheese on her bagel.

Jane made a face at that. “You can go home now. You’ve got your science credits.”

“I’m not leaving you two alone,” Darcy said pointedly. “I may not understand like 97% of the science but I totally understand how to make sure you don’t die of scurvy.”

“People don’t get scurvy anymore,” Jane sighed, but she was already composing an email to extend Darcy’s internship, forwarding it to Agent Coulson.

“Happened on _Royal Pains_ ,” Darcy said. “And when was the last time you ate any citrus?”

“That’s a TV show. And last week.”

“Putting a lemon in your water doesn’t count. You barely even drink water as it is. And you’re dating the god of Thunder.”

“How is that relevant – and no, I’m not. There was one kiss. And now he’s on Asgard. Which is halfway across the universe.”

“She did the calculations,” Erik said from across the room.

“It’s totally relevant. And you are dating him. And you’re going to get scurvy and die and then what am I supposed to tell Thor?”

“Alright, alright! You can stay,” Jane said. “Are you even going to be able to take your classes online? Don’t you need to be in person for some things?”

“Eh, I can work around that. I've just got the one semester left. And don’t you have to be on campus for some stuff too? We can carpool,” Darcy said.

Jane looked up from her computer and thought for a moment. “Damn. I think I was supposed to be there last week. And we can’t carpool. Culver’s not within driving distance.”

“This is why you need me,” Darcy said. “Not only will you die from scurvy, but you’re going to get fired as well. And we can train pool or plane pool.”

"I don't think that's how that works either," Jane said as she opened up her Culver University email (which honestly she could open more often) where she did in fact have an email asking where exactly she had been on December 15.

“Besides, you need a rubber duck,” Darcy continued.

“A what?” Erik asked.

“A rubber duck. I used to date a computer programmer. When they have a problem they take a rubber duck and explain the code or problem to the duck. Then they typically throw the duck across the room. I’m your rubber duck. Minus the throwing part.”

“Is that a real thing or did you just make that up?” Erik asked.

“No, it’s real,” Darcy said. “Hey, since we’re working _with_ the jack booted thugs now do you think we get to meet Tony Stark?”

“God I hope not,” Jane muttered as she typed out a response to her department head.

“You don’t want to meet Tony Stark?” Darcy asked.

“I don’t want to meet any other SHIELD agents,” Erik said. “They got involved with Banner and then he disappeared.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Well I want to meet Iron Man. And Pepper Potts. She’s awesome.”

“Are you going to go home for Christmas?” Jane asked.

“Hanukah, and no,” Darcy said.

“You’re Jewish? How are you Jewish? You eat all the bacon from my plate at the diner,” Jane said.

“There’s a difference between being Jewish and keeping kosher. I mean, there isn’t _supposed_ to be, but there is. And I’m not practicing,” Darcy said. “So no I’m not going home for the holidays. I’m staying here.”

“Are you staying?” Jane asked Erik. He nodded. “So we need to do something for Christmas? Or Hanukah?”

“No,” Darcy said. “I mean, I don’t mind one way or another.”

“Neither do I,” Erik said.

“I mean, I’m gonna go drive out to the nearest city and do New Year’s though,” Darcy said.

“You’re going to be safe, right?” Jane asked. “I don’t want to have to bail you out of prison for drunk driving or something like that.”

“Don’t worry,” Darcy said. “It’ll be fine. After all, you’re the one that hits people with cars.”


End file.
